gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Amphibious Assault
Amphibious Assault is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his apartment in the Chinatown district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Note: This mission can only be accessed from 20:00 to 6:00 in-game. Mission Woozie tells Carl he can't swim. He easily panics just thinking about the water. Because of this, he won't be able to do something he's been planning: swim to a Da Nang Boys-owned ship out at San Fierro Bay and plant a bug in it. So instead, he wants Carl to do this. CJ first disagrees with the idea, narrating a humorous story he was involved in back in his childhood, making him somewhat afraid as well. However, once Woozie admits that he's blind, and would not be able to use his other senses in the water, Carl agrees to do the task, feeling some sympathy for Woozie. Carl makes his way to Esplanade North, near Pier 69. Once there, Carl dives to the water. He first navigates through a rock formation. Afterward, he sees and avoids the Da Nang Boys patrolling the ship and the sea in Tropics. He also avoids the search lights planted on the tanker. As he arrives at the freighter, he quietly makes his way to the back of the ship, either by avoiding the guards' attention or by killing them. He eventually arrives at the back of the ship, and plants the bug. He then quickly gets out of the ship, and swims back to a dock in Esplanade North. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the docks *Swim to the tanker and get aboard *Sneak to the back of the tanker and plant the bug, be as quiet as possible to avoid the attention of the guards on onboard *You have planted the bug! Get off the tanker and back to the docks Script Carl Johnson: Hold on. You tryin' to tell me you can't swim? Wu Zi Mu: Seriously, when I'm in the deep water, it panics me, plus, I'm terrified of eels, and squid, and seaweed, and... Carl Johnson: OK dude, see - I know you just trying to make excuses now! Wu Zi Mu: Look, CJ, I need someone from outside the Triad who I can trust. Carl Johnson: A'ight, so let me get this straight. You want me to swim in dirty dock water, dodge little brown jelly beans and Vietnamese gangsters, to put a bug on a boat in the harbor? Wu Zi Mu: You're so negative! Carl Johnson: Listen, man - when I was a kid, swimming off the Santa Maria, I once got a condom stuck to my face. Wu Zi Mu: (laughs) Carl Johnson: Horror like that stays with you for life, believe that. Wu Zi Mu: I have a confession to make... I... I'm blind. Carl Johnson: No shit! Wu Zi Mu: Yes, although I've trained my other senses to a point where you wouldn't notice my handicap, in the water they'd be quite useless. Carl Johnson: Alright, Woozie, relax. Don't beat yourself up about it. Look, I'll do it. Uh, one last thing. You do know that I'm black, right? And not Chinese. Wu Zi Mu: (Laughs) I'm blind, Carl, not stupid. (Once out at sea) Da Nang Boy: Hey, we gotta check over there! Reward The rewards for this mission are an increase in respect and $11,000. The mission The Da Nang Thang is unlocked. See also *Mission walkthrough Trivia *If the player has not yet improved their lung capacity enough, a special cutscene would be triggered. While playing on the CJD 500, Woozie asks Carl if he can swim well; Carl responds in disagreement. The game would then tell the player to improve their lung capacity by diving underwater for the mission to be continued normally. *The cheat to increase lung capacity does not work, also unfortunately, the reason is unknown. However, it will aid the player in increasing lung capacity as the bar never decreases, giving the player as much time as they need to increase the lung capacity while swimming. *Although the player should have swum for a while before beginning the mission (thus knowing a bit about swimming), the mission still teaches basic swimming skills, such as diving, getting back breath, and climbing out of the water. Gallery AmphibiousAssault-GTASA2.jpg|Wu Zi Mu asking Carl Johnson to attack a Da Nang Boys freighter. This scene only occurs when the player does not have sufficient lung capacity. AmphibiousAssault-GTASA3.png|Carl Johnson swimming underwater past the Da Nang Boys guards Video walkthroughs de:Amphibious Assault es:Amphibious Assault fi:Amphibious Assault pl:Wodny szturm Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas